criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheBeautifulNarcissist666/Hail me bishes!!
This blog post was recommended by”مستخدم ابن المجهول”, it is basically just a post where you can says your opinions have my OCs, hehe.. Purpose Of This Page This page is for anyone who is planning to do fanmade cases, it contains characters which anyone is allowed to use for their fanfics. NOTE: All these characters are actually made by me, I am not leaking any future characters, if you don’t believe me, well then...you are a bish, and I hope you burn in hell (just kidding). Proof: https://youtu.be/hlbVzUIzR3k https://youtu.be/i1dz5r4MaTI https://youtu.be/SRu3XKvTiV4 https://youtu.be/-mZxhicRNzc https://youtu.be/Cahf6bbTOBI https://youtu.be/4VlRvAnzOCE https://youtu.be/qZBVKUuHxso NOTE: Any appealing unique patterns such as the zigzags in Lucretia’s clothings, or the florals in Hamida’s (updated ver.), is not made by me, they are backgrounds from google. NOTE: If someone else used the same character you used, and you are triggered, it is your own fault, I said anyone is allowed to use the characters, this mean if you caught like...10 people using the same character, there’s nothing wrong, I made these characters and I see no problem with this, I might even make my your own fanmade cases in the future (but I’m too lazy), and I might use them. NOTE: If you don’t believe that the purpose of this page is to help others, since it’s pretty unbelievable coming from ME, well..you’re right, the true purpose of this page, is to show of how talented I am. Free Fanmade Characters RGeorge_ByHamad.png|REGINA GEORGE <<333 (chosen name- umnn..Regina George, what do you expect?!). FSummerall_ByHamad.png|Ugly stupid wannabe bish AKA Mandi Weatherly reference �� (chosen name- Anything other than Mandi Weatherly, since she doesn’t deserve having her name right, for now it’s Fannie Sumerall, rename if wanted). MELANIE_MARTINEZ_YAAYYYYY_ByHamad.png|MELANIE MARTINEZ REFERENCE!!! (chosen name- Lana Martyn, rename if wanted). PiperMcLeanReference_ByHamad.png|Piper McLean Reference, (chosen name-Pepper Klein, rename if wanted). FlorenceColgateReference_ByHamad.png|Florence Colgate Reference, (chosen name- Floella Koleman). LBeustamante_ByHamad.png|Fugly bitch (chosen name- Litzke Beustamante, rename if wanted). AAishi_ByHamad.png|Ayano Aishi Reference. AKoishi_ByHamad.png|Ayano Aishi, remodeled (chosen name- Ayane Koishi, rename if wanted). UKizuguchi_ByHamad.png|Umeji Kizuguchi Reference. UmejiWithUndercut_ByHamad.png|Ditto (hairstyle belongs to other delinquent in YanSim). BCooperByHamad.png|Betty Cooper reference (chosen name- Lisa Copperstone, rename if wanted) DValenzuela_ByHamad.png|Pretty Actress (chosen name- Dakota Valenzuela, rename if wanted). AAnderson_ByHamad.png|Archie Andrews reference (chosen name- Armie Anderson, rename if wanted). PhilomeneLByHamad.png|Cute Norwegian Hitwoman , (chosen name- Philomene Larsen, rename if wanted). RemadeVOfTheBeautifulPhilomeneLarsen_ByHamad-3.png|Cute Scandenavian Hitwoman, remade to look less like an alien. TheBeautifulPhilomenaLarsenAlternativeOutfit_ByHamad.png|Ditto.. PhilomenaOnceAgain....png|Cute Scandenavian Hitwoman, remade again... E9C85681-EBE3-42DE-AB7A-21E2145A4B4C.png|Ditto... CGilbert_ByHamad.png|Hot goth girl <3 (chosen name- Cherami Gilbert, rename if wanted) AWadsworth_ByHamad.png|Pagan nerd ELeigh_ByHamad.png|Creepy girl DMiller_ByHamad.png|Pop star GSingh_ByHamad.png|Indian beauty (chosen name- Galinda Singh). GalindaS_ByHamad.png|Indian beauty, after surgery. Cute_redheaded_girl.png|Cute readheaded girl (chosen name- Lucille Limonade'). HWould_ByHamad.png|Prankster Gangster (chosen name- Harry Would). HKerr_ByHamad.png|Hot cheerleader (chosen name- Holliday Kerr, don’t rename her the name is pretty). SGovender_ByHamad.png|Antique shop owner (chosen name- Sharkeisha Govender, rename if wanted) JosephB_ByHmad.png|Cringey f-boi (chosen name- Joseph Bitch, rename if wanted) PWould_ByHamad.png|Cute Little Kiddo (chosen name- Petta Would, rename if wanted). TWould_ByHamad.png|Thicc Momma (chosen name: Tinette Would, rename if wanted). RThornberry_ByHamad.png|Football player (chosen name- Rhys Thornberry, rename if wanted). LGomes_ByHamad.png|Lolita Gomes. LolitaG_ByHamad.png|Lolita Gomes alternative look. GGadot_ByHamad.png|Racer girl (chosen name- Gilly Gadot, rename if wanted) VBucci_ByHamad.png|Bucci Heiress (chosen name- Venice Bucci, rename if wanted). MRobertson_ByHamad.png|Skinny Ho (chosen name- Marisol Robertson, rename if wanted). GStarling_ByHamad.png|Beauty Guru (chosen name- Geoffrey Starling, rename if wanted). FGillenormad_ByHamad.png|Mechanic (chosen name- Favourite) TGillenormad_ByHamad.png|Street racer (chosen name- Theodore Gillenormad) SEvans_ByHamad.png|Thicc Ho (chosen name- Samantha Evans, rename if wanted). EMontserrat_ByHamad.png|Luzuagyan Girl (chosen name- Estelle Montserrat, rename if wanted). PWagner_ByHamad.png|Thin Brows Ho (chosen name- Phoebe Wagner, rename if wanted). CGoude_ByHamad.png|Brothel Owner (chosen name- Charmaine Goude, rename if wanted) BartolomejB_ByHamad.png|Athletic boy (chosen name- Bartolomej Bila, rename if wanted). BubaBubbles_ByHamad.png|Beauty Guru (chosen name- Bubba Bubbles, rename if wanted). SMeurtrier_ByHamad.png|Goth Queen <3 (chosen name- Soufrette Meurtrier, rename if wanted). SoufretteM_ByHamad.png|Goth Queen , remade <333 KSussex_ByHamad.png|Other Goth Queen <3 (chosen name, Kimberly Sussex, rename if wanted). PinkHairGuy.png|Unnamed Pink Headed Guy. APathaway_ByHamad.png|Secretary (chosen name- Andrea Pathaway). MHivernal_ByHamad.png|Magazine Editor-In-Chief (chosen name- Meryl Hivernal). LillW_ByHamad.png|Cute German Girl (chosen name- Lill Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff, rename if wanted). EWoolfByHamad.png|German Goth (chosen name- Elias Woolf, rename if wanted). EWoolf_ByHamad..png|German Goth, remade using another guy (chosen name- Already Known). KelemenK_ByHamad.png|Wannabe Jourbalist (chosen name- Kelemen Kiss, rename if wanted). 3C4FF767-EDB1-4544-A5E7-79073760CF8B.png||Wannabe Journalist, remade. Hamida'sKiller_ByHamad.png|Ditto. MyStupidKillerOutfit1_ByHamad.png|Wannabe Journalist remade once again. MyStupidKillerOutfit2_ByHamad.png|Ditto. MyStupidKillerOutfit3_ByHamad.png|Ditto. EKiss_ByHamad.png|Wannabe Detective Late Sister (chosen name- Edit Kiss, rename if wanted). LiuC_ByHamad.png|Fairview High Wrestler (chosen name- Liu Chao, rename if wanted). EKlein_ByHamad.png|South Freonian Basketball Player (chosen name- Ernst Klein, rename if wanted). NMarquez_ByHamad.png|Cute Spanish Girl (chosen name- Nadine Marquez, rename if wanted). ZFairchild_ByHamad.png|British Boxer (chosen name- Zacharay Fairchild, rename if wanted). NBjornsen_ByHamad.png|Beautiful Schoolgirl (chosen name- Nicolette "Colette" Bjornsen, rename if wanted). FJawab_ByHamad.png|Beautiful Egyptian lady (chosen name- Fayzah Jawab, rename if wanted). AnBSmyrnoff_ByHamad.png|East Asian-Russian Conjoined twins (chosen name- Aleksey Smyrnoff and Bianca Smyrnoffa, rename if wanted). RRiverson_ByHamad.png|Sorority Girl (chosen name- Rosemarie Riverson, rename if wanted). FMadsen_ByHamad.png|Little Ho (chosen name- Freya Madsen, rename if wanted). JMargaret_ByHamad.png|Rude B**** (chosen name- Jodie Margaret, rename if wanted). ELogan_ByHamad.png|11 year old Faqboi (chosen name- Elijah Logan, rename if wanted). RWilliams_ByHamad.png|Stupid FaqBoi (chosen name- Richard Williams, rename if wanted). ReeceT_ByHamad.png|Ugly Coach (chosen name- Reece Thornberry, rename if wanted). SGoshwallaByHamad.png|Indian Nerd (chosen name- Sanjay Goshwalla, rename if wanted). SGoshwallaTheNerd_ByHamad.png|Indian Nerd, remade. KParkman_ByHamad.png|Young Principal (chosen name- Keevan Parkman, rename if wanted). Jezabeth_ByHamad.png|Circus Ringmaster (chosen name- Jezabeth, rename if wanted). RWalshByHamad.png|Cute Psycho Albino Girl (chose name- Moussline “Rosita Walsh” Breathnach, rename if wanted). 10650D11-4AFF-402D-A395-6936BFD470C2.png|Cute Psycho Albino Girl, remade (btw, I used young Meera’s hairstyle, also she is not a Utopian, she just found it stylish (:). PEspinosa_ByHamad.png|Filipino beauty (chosen name- Priscilla Espinosa, rename if wanted). RSmirnov_ByHamad.png|Hobo (chosen mame- Roger Smirnov). MinervaGarciaByHamad.png||Mexican Hippie (chosen name- Minerva García, rename if wanted). ZMackenzieByHamad.png|Hot Rich Mean Bish (chosen name- Zöey MacKenzie, rename if wanted). F12AB7DC-4927-4B78-8F54-420D9C19CEAD.png|Hot Rich Mean Bish, remade. UglyBish"AKA_KylieJenner".png|Ugly H*e with the fave of a duck, A.K.A Kylie Jenner Lookalike (chosen name- Jane Jonses Andersson, rename if wanted). CJonses_ByHamad.png|Fugly ironboard Ho!! (Chosen name- Candle Jonses, rename if wanted). JSauvage_ByHamad.png|Dumb Faqboi (chosen name- Joshua Sauvage, rename if wanted). ISauvage_ByHamad.png|Dumb Hipster (chosen name- Isaiah Sauvage, rename if wanted). GDelRosario_ByHamad.png|The Perfect Girl Face According to Science (chosen name- Gabrielle del Rosario, rename if wanted). Popular_ASmirnov_ByHamad.png|Alexei Smirnov Before Bullying. Depressed_ASmirnov_ByHamad.png|Alexei Smirnov After Bullying, and at the time of his death. IdiotBully_Byhamad.png|Alexei Smirnov alternative look. BulliedIdiot_byHamad.png|Ditto NoahDaFaqboiByHamad.png|Danish FaqBoi (chosen name- Noah Pedersen, rename if wanted). NooahPedersen_ByHamad.png|Ditto GErakat_ByHamad.png|Arabian model (chosen name- Gazbiyya Erakat, rename if wanted). BErakat_ByHamad.png|Arabian Model (chosen name- Bebe Erakat). MErakat_ByHamad.png|Arabian Model (chosen name- Munir Erakat). BErakatByHamad.png|Housewife (chosen name- Burdella Erakat). EzekielB_ByHamad.png|Gothic F-Boi (chosen name- Ezekiel B-t-c- (Btw, THIS IS AN ACTUAL SURNAME IT EXISTS ��), rename if wanted). Ezekiell_ByHamad.png|Gothic F-Boi, remade. Ezekiel_TheGoth.png|Ditto. UglyJonByHamad.png|Icelandic Footballer (chosen name- Jon Appelsinugult, rename if wanted). RBreatnach_ByHamad.png|Male Streetwalker (chosen name- Richard “Dickie” Breathnach, rename if wanted). DBreathnack_ByHamad.png|Remodelled. CYawisai_ByHamad.png|Thai girl (chosen name- Camilla Yawisai, rename if wanted). NBreatnachRemodeled2_ByHamad.png|Male Streetwalker, remade. WErakatByHamad.png|Arabian Girl (chosen name- Warda Erakat, rename if wanted, btw she’s wearing a hijab, so yeah don’t assume she has cancer or something of this sort). CancianaOliveira_ByHamad.png|Hot Latina Bartender (chosen name- Canciana Oliveira, rename if wanted). HWatanebe_ByHamad.png|Japanese Weeboo (Chosen name- Hazelet Watanebe, rename if wanted). HazelW_ByHamad.png|Japanese Weaboo remade. LOKellyByHamad.png|Cute Irish Girl (Chosen name- Lucretia Ó Ceillagh, rename if wanted). AJolieReferenceByHamad.png|Angelina Jolie Reference (chosen name- Lilith Jules, rename if wanted). HuanE_ByHamad.png|Chinese Kung Fu Student (Chosen name- E Huan, rename if wanted (btw, his surname is “E” it’s a rare Chinese surname)). IndianNerd'sTwin_ByHamad.png|Indian Punk Girl (chosen name- Priyanka Goshwalla, rename if wanted). PGoshwalla_ByHamad.png|Indian Punk Girl, remade. BMonroeByHamad.png|Hot Thick Lady (chosen name- Barbara Monroe, rename if wanted). FEMINAZISM_ByHamad.png|Fat Feminazi (chosen name- Elsi Johansson, rename if wanted). PEverittByHamad.png|Cute British Girl (chosen name- Penelope Everitt, rename if wanted). PEvirettRemade_ByHamad.png|Cute British Girl, remade. AA9B4612-2836-4BDE-9BAA-933706CAC115.png|Sagging FBoi (chosen name- Fabrizio Ferrari, rename if wanted) C60115EE-32B1-4AF0-B746-83DE5BED6A97.png|Ditto... RRVaninaByHamad.png|Hot Russian Girl (chosen name- Regena Reginaldovna Vanina, rename if wanted). RVaninaRemade_ByHamad.png|Hot Russian Girl, remade. Ugly_Ladies'_Man.png|Ugly Ladies’ Man (A.K.A. Justin Beiber Lookalike, to all the lady users this one is dedicated to you to drool over)? (Chosen name- Lil’ Pecke-I mean Austin Beaver, rename if wanted). YGallardo_ByHamad.png|Thicc hot lady (chosen name- Yolanda Gallardo). CVaste_ByHamad.png|French Black guy (chosen name- Clement Vaste, rename if wanted). FFabrelli_ByHamad.png|Italian swimming student (chosen name- Fortunato Fabrelli, rename if wanted). EThenard_ByHamad.png|Albertina’s Swiss Decendant (chosen name- Euphresie "Cosette" Thenard). CElkovan_ByHamad.png|Ann Frank Reference (chosen name- Cait Elkovan, rename if wanted). HMonroe_BeforeTransformation_ByHamad.png|Plus-size guy (chosen name- Hubert Monroe, rename if wanted). HMonroe_AfterTransformation_ByHamad.png| Pluse-size guy after transformation (chosen name- Hubert Monroe, rename if wanted). BHaunusch_ByHamad.png|Mr Eunuch XD (chosen name- Blaise Haunusch- rename if wanted) CGoodwynByHamad.png|Welsh Lady (chosen name- Charity Goodwyn, rename if wanted). CharityG_ByHamad.png|Welsh Lady, remade. CGoodwynOnceAgain_ByHamad.png||Again... GoodwynC_ByHamad.png|Final one, ofc. MKovacovaByHamad.png|Cute Slavic Girl (chosen name- Marie Kovacova, rename if wanted). MMartinByHamad.png|Hot Cuban Senorita (chosen name- Martina Martin, rename if wanted). ERaju_ByHamad.png|Indian girl (chosen name- Evangeline Raju, rename if wanted) MMonroe_ByHamad.png|Marilyn Monroe Reference. FridaKahlo_ByHamad.png|Frida Kahlo Reference. ANightingale_ByHamad.png|Blogger (chosen name- Alexis Nightingale, do not rename her) HLaurent.png|Hamilton Laurent KSurnameNotDecided.png|Kaleb Willoughby MPatrick.png|Marinette Patrick NMukhailif_ByHamad.png|Fanmade brother (chosen name- Nasim Mukhailif). NasimM_ByHamad.png|Ditto.. Hamad'sDoopleganger_HamidaMukhailif.png|Hottest lady alive: My Doopleganger (Name- Hamida Mukhailif, DO NOT RENAME HER!!!). HamidaM_ByHamad.png|Updated Version Of My Doopleganger (name- Already Known, and yeah don’t rename her). 131CDF6A-0C49-4328-B3F2-6365F7CFED71.png|Ditto... HamidaBestOutfitsofar.png|Ditto.... HamidaWhenSheDead_ByHamad.png|Ditto... 7F9C44C0-3307-4EF0-A561-58290972956E.png|Ditto.... FA1E9DD4-2654-472D-BCEA-D69B122064F2.png|Ditto... 5885633A-C289-4494-8D66-8B38BAE5011C.png|Ditto... HamadMukhailifFullBodyImage.png|ME!!!!!!! (Name- Hamad Mukhailif, DON’T YOU DARE TO RENAME ME!!!). Improved_Full_body_Image_of_Hamad_^_^.png|Improved, more accurate version of ME!!!! (Name- You already know, oh! And.....DON’T DARE TO RENAME ME!!!!!). HopefullyTheLastVersionOfMe_ByHamad.png|Hopefully the last version of my self (chosen name- Do I have to repeat myself...also don’t rename me). Vintage Edition NiiloH_ByHamad.png|Finnish Sailor (Chosen name- Niilo Hamalainen, rename if wanted). HeinzM_ByHamad.png|Aristocrat (Chosen name- Heinz Mandic, rename if wanted). HDe_La_Boulaye_ByHamad.png|Aristocrat (Chosen name- Honoria De La Boulaye, rename if wanted). AnfisaP_ByHamad.png|Harlot (chosen name- Anfisa Prostitutka, rename if wanted). Mythology related AParthenos_ByHamad.png|Athena Parthenos Hera_ByHamad.png|Hera Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite Demeter.png|Demeter Medusa_ByHamad.png|Medusa ADaddario_ByHamad.png|Roman Demigod (chosen name- Audenzia D’Addario) 892BDEE4.png|Greek Demigod Apollo_ByHamad.png|Apollo 36917B57-D7EF-40CD-BC98-3D1D5A2FBBB1.png|Hunter E2F094AE-9983-40E9-B8D1-3DDC7C35F88E.png|Greek Demigod The next gallery thingy is the one of gifts I gave for other users, I was planning to give gifts to all users, but I decided to make it only for users I had numerous encounters with, I already finished making all the gifts, I’m just waiting for their birthdays to give it to them, to use the OC’s for your fanmade cases, or anything, you need permission from the user I gifted it to them, and also you have to credit me for working my arse by making it. (NOTE: There is one user I barely had any encounters with who recieved a gift from me, but of course since they didn’t bother to thank me or even reply to my message in their wall, you can use their gift for any fanmade cases without their permission, have fun). Gifts I gave other user NayeonByHamadForHasuro.png|Nayeon (a member of TWICE, a South Korean girl band) in CC Style, ask Hasuro in order to use it. 41DB7A9A-8AD5-441A-8554-3E4CE780C683.png|Martine Stoessel in CC Style, ask Diego in order to use it. 31448642-FEB3-4E45-86CE-C6638138A1FE.png|Leigh Ann LittleMix in CC Style, ask Mik to use her. DC461348-A1C0-4C39-86DA-7452D6442B22.png|Marshmello in CC Style, ask Anir Littlewood to use him. 0F09AD29-A802-4CAE-BFA4-E5F9EA29D651.png|Azzyland in CC Style, ask Bruno to use her. 2A7A99B9-771D-4291-B7A9-1DBB55E1F1BC.png|Tazia Radford, Ask Tazia to use her. 387EA336-C7BE-48FA-AC9C-01516D15BA2F.png|Cynthina Rayman, ask Yoyo to use her. Ok now the next gallery thingy is not really for actual OC characters, they are basically just existed characters in CC remade to look either 5 years older, or about 20 or more years younger. Younger/Older versions of existing characters in CC Older= 21yearoldTrishByHamad.png|Trish Colletti 29YearOldMBarry_ByHamad.png|Matt Barry 22YearOldSGreeneByHamad.png|Scott Greene 21_year_old_Ophelia.png|Ophelia Lincoln (btw, yes the hat was from Meera Kat, I just thought it suited her). 22_year_old_Veronica_Johnson_ByHamad.png|Veronica Johnson 20YearOldBScott_ByHamad.png|Benjamin Scott 20YearOld_EClayton_ByHamad.png|Elliot Clayton LBennett_ByHamad.png|Ok, not really an older version of any character, I just made a drawing of her, here is how I imagine Lily Bennett, would look like. 27yoAYoung_ByHamad.png|Amy Young 17yoAYoung_ByHamad.png|Ayden Young 42YoSWarner_ByHamad.png|Samantha Warner A767C2A8-A65A-4CDE-9CC0-6C920FE811FF.png|Hannah Hersberger |-| Younger= MHighmore_YoungBallerina_ByHamad.png|Minerva Highmore Young_RWinchester_ByHamad.png|Rupert Winchester YoungMarconiMadeByXHAMADXGAMERX.png|Tony Marconi YoungTMarconi_ByHamad.png|remodeled ver. Of young Marconi. TeenAldenByXHAMADXGAMERX.png|Alden Greene YoungAGreene ByHamad.png|remodeled ver. Of young Alden. YoungOne_Tooth_Samuel_Bennet.png|Samuel Bennet UpdatedVofYCelineByHamad.png|Celine Dernier YoungPatriciaPHarrisByHamad.png|Patricia P. Harris YoungMPriceByHamad.png|Martha Price Others RozettaInLeavegirl%27sStories_ByHamad.png|Rozetta of Xerda, from Leavegirl’s AUs. 650A4462-2292-49E3-B580-3E48C66FF1EF.png|Adrian Lynn, in casual attire. YIp_ByHamad.png|Yoyo Ip (Leavegirl), as a student Grims Uni. HHaku_ByHamad.png|Hasuro Haku, as a student in Grims Uni. DDiaz_ByHamad.png|Diego Diaz, as a student in Grims Uni. BFilipovich_ByHamad.png|Bruno Filipovich, as a student in Grims Uni. SScience_ByHamad.png|Sploder Science, as an Assisstant Dean in Grims Uni. Ta14_ByHamad.png|Clay Banger, as a student in Grims Uni. RRooney_HamadVer.png|Ronald Rooney, as a student in Grims Uni. GregG_ByHamad.png|Greg Gibbs, as Grims Uni’s Nurse. MBloom_ByHamad.png|Mason Bloom HO%27Brein_ByHamad.png|Harriet Patrick O'Brein JohnM_ByHamad.png|John McKenzie AdrianDBagBrother_ByHamad.png|Gregory Lynn HumanJuniper_ByHamad.png|Juniper Cooper CMcMinn_ByHamad.png|Cindy McMinn BDABD846-CD39-44AB-A99C-F21130DA78C0.png|Gregory Lynn UniversityLook2_ByHamad.png|Hamad Mukhailif, as a top student in Grim’s Uni. VLopezWithLipstick_ByHamad.png|Vicky Lopez, as a student in Grims Uni. 387BB92A-E680-4753-850F-1121F865089F.png|Vicky Lopez, as a cheerleader. SDeTeef_ByHamad.png|Sam De Teef MAbernathy_ByHamad.png|Meera Abernathy 8D1421FC-53A8-4E09-A6C9-836411FE4EB9.png|Fabrizio Gallardo YoungJWarren_ByHamad.png|Joe Warren MDiazUni_ByHamad.png|Mia Loukas 8AEACE6D-E656-4BA4-A1C5-57594B342730.png|Adrienna Brassiere LolaVInUni_ByHamad.png|Lola Vallez LouisLerouxInUni_ByHamad.png|Louis Leroux 30yoJArcher_ByHamad.png|Jack Archer RSummersInCampus_ByHamad.png|Rosie Summers HLopez_ByHamad.png|Hyrum Lopez, Vicky’s Father. CJones_ByHamad.png|Charlotte Jones. DLovelacePacificBay_ByHamad.png|Dolores Lovelace 2018_RSoza_ByHamad.png|Raphael Soza TColetti2018.png|Trish Colletti CD428E7A-B7D2-4890-A3AB-D740DC22EBE4.png|Jennifer Carter 0CB0B571-A9E0-44DD-B3E9-87089F4986A9.png|26 year old Steven, as a goth. AHowardBeforeSurgery.png|Ashley Howard RColetti2018.png|Raoul Colletti VCarter2018.png|Vanessa Carter C8164141-1165-4FCC-91A6-09FE61FC3D94.png|Fanmade identity of Lily Chen A4561576-C705-413B-BC0E-E85DB597F4B3.png|Mia being cute 24F80BF6-E760-4618-9D8B-213F8359D5DC.png|Mia being a weeb FE251A15-0273-461A-8F13-8CEC69F60BC8.png|Joe Warren’s brother 8DEAAB4C-4262-4678-9D84-709615912048.png|Cute Elvira Milton Category:Blog posts